heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.21 - Jerk, Pout
Arrowette is currently decked out in her black leather gear. Her bow hangs on the hook off her quiver as she looks out over the roof tops. These are the lower ones that she can still jump and free run. Sightings of Spider-Man were common in and about this area though, so she thought to check it out. I mean....a supposed hero going around murdering people? She can't let that happen! And if he's innocent, then surely he needs to turn himself in and clear his name! Her mouth presses into a thin line beneath the black half cowl. Meanwhile, the Webcrawler himself is just weblining away doing his own thing. First it was a run of the mill thuggery, then it was the two-bit villains known as the Shakes. They make tremors. Lame. Anyways, he's returning from out over the bridge, heading eastward, right into Queens. Herpy derpy, nothing to see here. Completely oblivious. And boy does Arrowette perk up when she sees a slim and lithe form swinging among the bridge and buildings and able to leap off roof tops with a leap and bound! Or something...wait, did she just kinda mix Superman and Spider-Man together? Or is that She-Hulk and Spider-Man? In either case! Arrowette frees her bow and gets an arrow out, checking to make sure it's the right one. It would be totally, like TOTALLY embarrassing in like all caps or something, if she shot Spider-Man with a powder-puff or mascara arrow. Ugh, never live it down, EVAR! Alright, Arrowette can do this! She pulls her arrow back and takes aim, waiting for Spider-Man to be offer a roof top before she lets loose with a net arrow. Her aim is true, how can it not be? She has practiced not only with regular targets at varying distances, but also moving ones for years, and years, and years...alright, so they say practice makes perfect, but practice also makes perfectly BORING!!! !@#$He_SPIDER-SENSE TINGLING_(*&^ "WHOA!" At the last second, Spider-Man pulls himself out of the way with a new-vectored shot, pulling himself at an impossible angle, and contorting his body in a way that he just misses the net coming at him. "What the-" He can't see her, but he goes on defense, splayed across the building and head searching for her. "Out of all the nets in all the cities, this one came for little ole me. Come out come out, wherever you are-Let's see who wants to catch a spider." Arrowette's jaw drops, he dodged it! Oh crap, she's screwed! But darn it, this guy be dangerous trying to kill someone! She takes a deep breath and stiffens her jaw, or is that her spine? She might be wishing she didn't have a spine later. But she comes out from a billboard sign with a new arrow drawn. "You are under arrest for suspected murder Spider-Man!" The voice is...mostly firm, it only wobbles a little you know! And that arrow? Trick arrow, that much is obvious, who knows what it does! "Okayokayokay," Spider-Man says, his hands conversational. "First thing, pipsqueak: In my four years at this rodeo I have never. Ever. /Ever/ killed anyone. Second, it's going to take a bit more than arrows and nets to corral the ole web-head m'lady." With that he ditches his spot and freefalls downwards. "No you don't! Why should I believe you anyway?!" And when Arrowette lets her arrow go as it chases after Spider-Man, he will find out it is a Bola Arrow. She is soon racing to leap off the roof top she is on to the one Spider-Man was on to try and give chase. Good luck with that girl! :*TWHIP THWIP* Spider-Man turns impossibly as he fires a web and shots another straight towards the arrow attempting to web it straight away in mid-air and knock it off course. But he doesn't stick around to admire his own shot. He's move move movin' faster than a guy with glowsticks at a rave party. "Girlie, I don't want to hurtchya. Don't make this end poorly!" "Or what? You will kill me? Great way to prove your point by the way. You all seem innocent, until you do the deed! Then when caught red-handed, you pretend you didn't even mean it!" Arrowette sounds like she speaks from her own personal experience with 'murderers'. This time when she pulls out an arrow and shoots it at Spider-Man, she tries to get it close to him...a powder-puff arrow on purpose, to try and get it on his costume and maybe blind him. Seriously, does he have multiple eyes beneath that mask of his?! "Lady," Spider-Man says, starting to show his frustration. "I didn't kill anyone. I have never killed anyone. This has all been a conspiracy on the part of the Daily Bugle and an inept police force. You think I'd be a card carrying member of the Avengers if I was a murder---aieeeee!" Again, Spider-Man pulls himself just out of the way of the high-speed arrow. He certainly does seem like he has the six eyes that Spiders come with. Or something else is at play-here. "STOP DODGING! That isn't fair!" Alright, now Arrowette is just getting stubborn and frustrated! Some Olympic Gold Medalist she is, she can't even shoot a spider...umm...man!!!! She then grins, "Fine, two can play at this." She is moving then, pulling out one arrow and shooting it at Spider-Man, expecting him to dodge it...or throw webbing at it. Course, if it makes contact with the webbing, Spider-Man will discover it's a blade arrow. The next arrow she pulls and s hoots in the direction she expects him to dodge from his previous dodges is a boxing glove arrow. Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?! "It's what I do!" Spider-Man exclaims as he dodges the first bladed one. He's feeling pretty darn good about himself, but finally-finally! He's hit. The boxing arrow hits him right in the shoulder. A glancing blow off his strong exterior makes him grunt out loud and spin violently. "Gah!" he exclaims. "I didn't even do anything to you!" "Even if you are innocent, I think I find you too annoying for public consumption. Saving the youth of tomorrow you know. Public service and all." But she's grinning, widely. Arrowette hit him, with a silly boxing glove arrow of all things! And she's so damn proud too, damn it! With a double damn! Maybe that's triple! Anyway! "Oh!" Arrowette then remembered she was supposed to be fighting Spider-Man and not glowing in the success! By now, Spider-Man has regained his wits and now goes on the offensive. He fires a wide arcing pair of webs after he rights himself, and tries to ensnare Arrowette. "Well, you seem like quite the hero...using deadly force on lil ole me just because you don't agree with the first amendment." "Ack!" Arrowette leaps toward the side, but her ankle gets caught and she goes down hard with an umpf! "Ow...," as she works to drag breath in her lungs again, reaching for an arrow from her quiver, and her other hand reaches for her fallen bow that is nearby. "Geez, if people were shot for having big mouths, then Martin Luthor King Jr. would still be alive and the world be a lot more awesome. Why upset the balance of stupidity?" Spider-Man attempts to web her bow to the ground as he comes up on her position now, going on attack. "How long you been doin' this, chica?" he asks, giving an upwards nod. "I don't know why you have so much hate in your heart for me. Was it something I said?" The trick arrow is purposely set off in Arrowette's hand to purposely reveal another blade arrow which she uses to cut her ankle free first, but that means her bow is still trapped as she moves to her feet, though keeps a low center of balance. "Oh, I don't know...maybe all that talk of murder and you not even taking it serious. Dead people is serious you know," her tone lowering. "Or don't you care about that? Not everything is a joke." And leave it to women to be confusing, consider Arrowette herself goes from joking to serious in like a spider second! "You wanna know the truth? That guy Federov was shot by a European based assassin. You know how I know? Because I went to Europe to catch her and save her other targets. Minsk. In Belarus. It's a country. In Europe." :*TWHIP TWHIP THWIP* Three more shots are fired towards Cissie in his attempt to pin her again. It's clear he just wants the fighting to stop; they're not aggressive, but just attempts to trap. "Stop that!" Arrowette doesn't like getting pinned, and she actually wrenches her wrist so hard to free it when it's the one with the blade (and the other is caught) that she winces and may have twisted something. But she moves to cut her other wrist free and holds the blade as if she's willing to throw if if she has too. Girl is willing to hurt herself to stop herself from being defenseless in front of Spider-Man. But she's not standing still or trying to free her bow again, she rolls out of the way and to where she can dodge behind a pole that holds a sign up...not that a pole is...very good shielding. She isn't dropping the blade arrow though. "So, where are they then?" "Where are they? I have no idea. The last I saw her she was throwing incendiaries at me as I tried to save one of her targets. If I could catch her, I'd bring her to you with a bow. Unfortunately, I can't seem to get a handle on her. You'd like her. She shoots with a bow. But she's got dark hair." Spider-Man, now that he's being shot, makes no move to try and attack her. Instead, he sits on the stoop with his back towards the big drop. "We aint gotsto fight, sister. We're on the same side here." "You are the on still shooting jerk, or did you forget, I don't have my bow? Oooby geby, summon bow! Darn, it didn't work." That is Arrowette for you when she's feeling snarky. "Do you realize how many people are in New York alone that uses bows? You don't have a codename, or a better description than black hair, bow, and incendiary rounds? Why don't you add leather, exposed cleavage, and a sultry voice to that? Describe almost all dark haired supervillainous while you are at it." "Don't you think if I were making it up, my story would be a bit more well rounded?" Spider-Man sighs, "I'm not shooting to hurt you, Sparky. I'm shooting to keep you still so I can talk to you. You'll either listen to reason, or you'll continue chasing me. Either way, I ain't gettin' cuffed, and I'm not about to go see some man in blue." "See, men! Still talking about the stuff that makes cleavage! And men wonder why women have complexes!" Yes, Arrowette just went on a little mini-rant right there about cleavage and the rounds things associated with them. "And I'm not sparky! I'm Arrowette," she then states more calmly. "And I'm moving so you don't shoot me, so just put your hands..umm..I don't know, stuff comes out of your wrists, up, down? I don't know, behind your back? Ya, behind your back where I...can't see them. Aw man, why do the old ones always make this look easy?" Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, "No." Arrowette just stares at Spider-Man for a while. "I so want to hit you." It's like you can see the angry eyebrows through her cowl! Wait, this isn't an anime, never mind. "Alright, so you say some dark haired girl with a bow and incendiary rounds, wait, do you mean like trick arrows or what, is an assassin and going around and doing this?" Spider-Man snaps his fingers and points at Arrowette with a hefty nod. "That's her. I don't know if she's one of you guys, one of you archer-clans girls or what. She speaks with a funny accent. Eastern European. Maybe Belarussian? Maybe not. I'm really not certain. She's rounding up and straight killing anyone involved in Ukrainian camps for mutants. That's all I know." "Wait, so we got a female Punisher that uses deadly trick arrows instead of guns?" Arrowette is really trying to get her mind wrapped about this, but boy does Spider-Man know how to tell some mega-tales! Like seriously! "Ukrainian camps for mutants...you seriously got any proof of this Spider-Man? Any? At all? Even a smudgen? I'll take just about anything you know, I'm not picky." Spidey throws a thumb over his shoulder, "You know that guy Federov? He ain't Russian. He was Ukrainian. He came here after the Ukrainian camps got busted up more than a year ago. Opened a shop, and set up nice here in America. Then she came and blew his brains out. Then she went after a dude named Konawalchuk. Also a Ukrainian officer. If you know the right places to dig, the proofs all there. Get yourself a hacker, they can back me up." "Right, I'll ask my roommate," being sarcastic. But Arrowette is going through ouches then, and pulling out a notepad and mechanical pencil. She gets some lead out and starts jotting down notes. "So...what was this Urkrainian mutant camp for, and what kind of shop did he have 'set up' here?" Arrowette is so totally lost...apparently Roy is right, she's good at stalking people, but not so good at investigation sadly. "It was a hardware store over on the north side. Small shop. Guy lived here in Queens." Spider-Man lolls his head, "As far as the mutant camp, I can't really tell. Seemed kinda like a concentration camp from what I was able to gather." A frown deepens on Arrowette's lips, "That's...horrible. Was he doing anything illegal here you know of, or just running a hardware shop?" She forces herself to jot down the notes, but the talk of a concentration camp for mutants really bugs her. If it was real...that would be horrible! Spidey shakes his head, "Nah, it seems like when he got here, he had totally chilled out. Seemed like a pretty wretched dude." What he doesn't say is that he also happened to be Peter's neighbor. And that's how he got embroiled in this whole thing to begin with. "Wow, I'm...not sure how I feel about that. But, alright. I'll check your story out," somehow, someway. Arrowette will just have to crack down and ask for help. "I won't bother you till I check it out, promise." That buys Spidey some time, and hopefully Arrowette finds some good stuff and won't try and shoot him next time. Well, maybe for old times sake. "Sounds like a plan, Stan. See ya around, Sparky." Spider-Man then falls backwards off of the ledge into a swan dive towards the street, firing a web at the last second. "Jerk," is what Arrowette grumbles after Spider-Man leaves. After another moment, she races to get her bow free just in case! Category:Log